


My Heart Aches, For You Are Now Here

by Mangalover4321



Series: Wipe Away the Tears [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Golems, Mother-Son Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Travel, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangalover4321/pseuds/Mangalover4321
Summary: Following I Dreamt of an Angel in the Form of a Devil, Nero has found his mother and he still had many unanswered questions about herself and his father. Now the awkward family has gone to go meet with the rest of the Devil May Cry crew and other acquaintances along the way and may or may not end up in trouble with some unpleasant Demons crossing their path.
Relationships: Dante & Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Kyrie & Nero (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero's Mother & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nico (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil/ Elena Adesso
Series: Wipe Away the Tears [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387039
Kudos: 15





	My Heart Aches, For You Are Now Here

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the official sequel to I Dreamt of an Angel, in the Form of a Devil! This story will go into depths of Nero's relationship with the Devil May Cry crew along with some tag-along adventures that include his mother going along with. I am currently more focused on writing Drowning My Sorrows and Happiness with you but this story will be updated around once a month. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it!

_Thou, mother of my mortal part,  
With cruelty didst mould my heart,  
And with false self-deceiving tears  
Didst bind my nostrils, eyes, and ears,_

_-Stanza 3, To Tirzah,_ William Blake

* * *

_He knew something was out of place as he seemed to be walking around in an animated time as his feet splashed into the shallow water. He glanced around the place and tried to find his bearings yet nothing around him could provide any sort of identity or placement. He scowled and continued moving forward, seeing that no one else was around for the time being._

_“Where the hell am I?” He asked out loud before something moved in the darkness and he blinked at this. Then something jumped at him and he swore, reaching behind him to grab his weapon but he realized that his weapon wasn’t anywhere on him._

**_He was defenseless._ **

_Yet within that singular thought, an arm behind him slashed at whatever was in the darkness. He saw a flash of blue from the arm, both in the coat and sword in the hand. He went to look behind to see who it was and his eyes grew wide at the familiar sight of his father._

**_Yet he looked completely different compared to what he knew him now._ **

_The infamous older twin son of Sparda looked hardly like what Nero knew him by as his hair was completely disheveled and multiple pieces of the famous white hair fell down in front of his face. Small scars collected on his face, some near the corners of his mouth and others scattered around, while his blue eyes looked tired with the bags underneath them. His clothes were in tatters and stained red with blood, like from his side and front near his upper torso along with points on his side. He held his infamous blade, Yamato, in his hand and blood ran down it. His posture was lacking and he seemed to breathe hard from the way his mouth parted in a silent gasp of breath and swiped his brow._

_Nero could only stare at him in slight disbelief at what he was seeing and his father trudged forward, actually going forward and passed right past through him. He blinked at this before remembering the incident at his mother’s mansion, where something similar occurred, and his father wiped his brow as he looked like he was in pain. Nero watched as another Demon approached his father and he effortlessly wiped it out with a singular stroke._

**_What exactly was he experiencing right now?_ **

_He followed closely next to him now and could only stare at him as water splashed around him. His father stopped and for a mere second, an attack came from below the water and strikes him on the shoulder. Nero swore as bloodshot up and his father glared at the now present wound on his body that leaked blood and the weapon stayed within his arm. It looked like a sort of vineand thorn that attacked his father and the man gripped it with his empty hand, pulling at it with all his strength to rip it out yet it was fruitless._

_And another vine of thorns came from out of nowhere, striking his father in the right leg, pinning him in place. Nero rushed over to him, trying to find out where the attacker was forming yet darkness was the only thing around them._

_“Shit.” He mumbled and once turning to face him directly, a sense of pure dread filled his being and made him feel like he was just a mere insect compared to the attacker. His eye grew wide as he ignored his father pulling and slicing apart the vines with his sword, which Nero now noticed had multiple chips in the blade._

**_The Yamato looked like it might fall apart in mere seconds._ **

_His gaze returned upward and his head and to creak back so he could see the full figure overshadow his father, which happened to be the reason why it was so dark. The figure was gigantic and imposing in the form of a living statue of an aging, muscular, bearded man with enormous feather wings while a small circular depression was in his chest._

_“What the fuck are you?” He questioned out loud and the huge figure looked down at the both of them, with what looked like annoyance on its features. Suddenly more veins attacked his father and pierced right through him like a skewer, dragging and wrapping around him as an attempt to hold him back yet he continued to swing his blade to defend himself from them._

_The sense of dread overpowered Nero as he had a feeling that he knew what was going to happen next and with one more arching swipe of the Yamato, he could practically hear theblade snap yet no noise escaped anyone or anything from the heartbreaking shatter._

_His father’s eyes looked full of sorrow and dismay but also worry appeared there as his eyes widen as the blade splashed into the water, disappearing from their sights, and his father grit his teeth as more vines strike against him._

_Then the world trembled around him and he looked back up to the figure, staring at it as a sinister grin crossed its face. It looked pleased with the results happening around them and Nero scowled at this before he started approaching it, reaching behind him to try and fight it off yet he had no weapon to battle it._

**_And he could not even battle it since he was like some sort of phantom._ **

_“Fuck.” He hissed out and the vines began to pull his father off the ground, his body seemingly falling slowly into their grip like he had accepted his fate._

**_This is not the man he knew as his father._ **

_Then before any more was shown before him, he felt the slow dread that he was parting from this scene. He swore and turned back to his father and reached out to him and was ready to yell at him before everything turned into a bright light._

* * *

Nero bolted up from the bed with his eyes wide and sweat rolled off him in what felt like a river but he blinked once he realized that he had woken up from a dream. He breathed out before running his fingers through his hair as he tried to figure out how specific that dream was. He scowled at this and looked around the room he was given to sleep in, noting the few boxes and what could be disregarded paintings in the corner. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his face, trying to remove the strange feeling he had about what he saw.

_It was pity._

He closed his eyes for a second to try and get those thoughts out of his head but it seemed like it was just settling in. He opened his eyes again and stood up, brushing back his hair to try and make it look nicer.

“Guess I should get moving.” He muttered to himself and smelled his clothes which he had slept in, thinking that it didn’t seem to be bad. He grabbed his weapons that stood next to the bed and quickly strapped them together on his body, heading over to the doorway. He went to open the door but a quiet knock stopped his hand inches away until he decided to open it up, seeing the servant Micah.

The servant had their arms crossed behind their back as they simply stood in front of the door with a stoic expression across their face and the cloth that covered their eyes stayed the same since he meet them yesterday but their suit seemed to be more old fashioned from the white wing collar dress shirt and black tie around their neck with a black morning coat, cufflinks and grey striped trousers they choose to wear. Their hair seemed to be combed down more but their still defining weapon was showcased on their back.

“Good morning, Young Master. I have come to wake you up and offer you the bathing area to clean yourself if you wish.” They spoke and he blinked at this, before thinking that a shower did sound nice after everything he had learned yesterday and clean himself a bit before seeing his mother again.

“Yeah, that would be good.” He said and the servant then motioned for him to follow them, which he did and the two made their way over. They stayed silent as they passed by many different portrait paintings that lined more of the halls but he stopped to stare at the previous master’s portrait again.

“Did you work under the previous Master?” Nero questioned and Micah paused at his statement before they turned back to them, their stoic expression remained still on their face.

“No, I was not at the residence at the time he was the Master although my predecessor was under him.” They told him and he narrowed his eyes at this, noting that the manor did not have any other servants that he saw since he entered.

“What happened to them?” He continued to question and they frowned at this, clearly displeased at this.

“Unfortunately, my predecessor was forced to end their time here due to some terrible accident. I only learned of their demise after the Mistress found me.”They replied snd he frowned at this but raised an eyebrow at founding this out.

_So something did happen to the rest of the servants of the Manor that only left Micah and his mother._

Micah turned back to their original route and Nero sighed at this as he followed them.

“You’re not going to tell me exactly what happened, right?” He suggested and the servant did not turn back to him but only hummed.

“The Mistress is very strict on giving information to you, Young Master. She, herself, still has trouble accepting everything that happened. Please give her some time to allow herself to tell you the whole story of what transpired prior to your conception.” Micah said and Nero wanted to gag at the word conception, not wanting to think about anything like that matter ever.

_Then the knowledge that this happened before him meant that something drastic changed everything at the Adesso household._

“Alright.” He stated and the servant stopped at how bold and plain he spoke.

Suddenly before he knew it, the weapons that Micah carried were wiped around and crossed together and properly synced as they were placed right against his neck. Their expression turned sour and anger clearly was produced on their furrowed brows and grinded their teeth.

“Although you will be the new head of the manor, I will not allow the Mistress to be forced to relieve such devastation to please your questions.” They hissed and he blinked at this, now realizing that they were very serious about the matter.

“You’ve made yourself clear, Micah.” Nero stated but the blades only inched closer to his neck at the comment.

“I hope I have been very clear, Young Master, because even if you are to be the new head of the household, I will not be pleased to follow you.” They said and he nodded at the threat, having been threatened before and understanding the meaning behind it.

_But their’s felt different from everyone else._

“Of course.” He said in agreement as they moved towards to the bathing room, walking in silence now that each of them made a point.

* * *

When her eyes peered open for the first time, she looked over and saw the other mattress by the side. And on the mattress was the one she had hoped to see in the morning so long ago, although faced away from her. His white hair was tossed about a little against the pillow his head laid on and his back was turned away so it was only his infamous blue coat with three separate coattails that faced her.

_She hoped it wasn’t a dream._

She gently moved closer to the edge of her own bed, trying to make as little noise, and reached a shaky hand out to him. Eventually, before she managed to touch him, his body shifted and his head glanced over to face her and stared at her in confusion. His cobalt blue eyes stared deeply into her cloudy gray eyes and she remained still, not making any attempt to move from the spot. She looked at him with disbelief for a mere second before a small smile etched out her face that he was still with her, unlike the last time they were together.

“Good morning, Vergil.” She whispered to him and he looked away for a second before sighing then pushing himself off the mattress. She pulled her hand back to her side as she continued to lay on the bed and he moved to the edge go his mattress, with the Yamato within his grasp.

“Good morning, Elena.” He said back and she slowly pushed herself up on the bed, swinging her feet over the bed. Her eyes stayed glued on him and she stretched her arms upward before standing up.

“I believe Micah is preparing breakfast for us.” She spoke and walked over to the cabinet, staring at her long hair. She grabbed a brush from the top of the cabinet and began to comb through it quickly as she tried her best to remain calm from the nerves she was facing.

“I will wait for you and Nero down in the dining room.” He spoke and she opened her mouth to comment, “You may get changed during that time.”

She grew an amused smile on her lip at this and leaned on her cabinet before stating, “You have seen me in nothing, Vergil. I do not care if you stay.”

He looked at her still and silent before stating, “…I will go.”

She smiled at this, knowing that her taunts never really affected them if she wanted it true so relief drew through her. 

“That is fine. I’ll be down in a little bit. I assume that Nero might already be down there. You can explore the Collection to read something for the time being when you are waiting.” She informed him and he nodded at this as he stood up, his height overpowering to her own shorter stature. She felt her breath frozen in her lips as he passed by her, a swift and small touch of skin made her remember how cold his fingers were.

“I’ll bring the Yamato down with me also.” Elena spoke and he paused from leaving the room at the mention of his beloved sword that laid on the mattress that he slept on. His finger twitched at this before he turned back to the door, opening it and made his way out to leave her alone.

Her breath escaped her lips in struggling gasp as she closed her eyes, trying to believe that this was not a dream but reality.

_She truly was back and he was with her again even if their relationship was no longer what it once was._

She looked to the mirror and stared at her figure, staring at her long hair for a second and a painful memory resurfaced at the sight of how long it was.

_Even though she was fine moments ago, the reminder wanted her to rip her own hair out._

“Where the hell are the scissors?” She mumbled as she pulled open a few draws from the cabinet, random items like combs and pendants and pencils showcasing themself to her after so years being in hiding. Finally, after a few drawers being pulled out, the scissors appeared before her and she snatched them right up. She stared at herself in the mirror with her long hair before releasing a sigh and moved the scissors to the back of her head, opening them up and bunched her hair together in her empty hand. Then without any other thought she snapped the scissors right through her locks, causing the hair to fall to the ground reveal its new length to her shoulders.

Her hair now fell just above her shoulders with its curls remaining active and she felt relief at this action. She ran her fingers through her hair, even though her fingers caught onto knots, and she knew that the hair would get in the way one way or another once she would go traveling.

She made her way past the long locks of hair to her closet and stared at the plenty of dresses and other outfits that were lined up by color. She sighed at the sight and crossed her arms over her chest, now having to make the decision of what she should wear. She walked into the closet and noticed a plain simple dark Aesthetic dress hiding behind a few other dresses. She took the dress out and stared at the very simple design that did not even bare a single piece oflace.

“I guess this is good.” She stated to herself and ran her fingers through her hair, deciding that she needed to get going anyway since she did not want to leave Vergil alone with only Micah there.

* * *

When Vergil got to the bottom of the staircase, he noticed that the place had not changed much since he was last there. Most the artwork, done by Elena herself, hung up on the walls, as a proud symbol of the Adesso family but the color scheme of the all the decorations were mainly crimson or black.

_But one of the more noticeable pieces that stood out to Vergil was the large portrait of Elena’s brother that had his portrait showcased him as he was sitting down at a desk, not looking at the viewer but was staring down at it with papers scattered around him._

“Mornin’ old man.”

The voice of Nero caused Vergil to turn in his direction and he noticed the young man’s hair was partially wet and his smell of cleanliness radiated off him. The young man’s white hair was slick and naturally sticking up in a couple of different directions while he wore the same clothes from yesterday, his scent had cleaned up.

“Nero.” Vergil stated back and Nero looked to the piece that Vergil had been looking at, raising an eyebrow at this.

“Did you know him?” Nero asked and Vergil’s eyes narrowed at this, uncertainty filling him but merely narrowed his eyes in response.

“Yes.” He explained briefly and Nero looked displeased at this response, “He was not pleased about me.”

“I figured that out pretty easily.” Nero scoffed at the explanation and Vergil did look at Nero with slight confusion, “Micah stated it pretty obliviously when I was talking to them. What did you do to piss them off?”

Vergil merely scoffed at the suggestion and knew not to reply to that question.

_He had known that the servant displeased him for everything that happened to their household._

“Ah, good morning, Nero!” The voice of his mother caused the two of them to look in the direction of her and Nero blinked at the fact that her hair was now cut to her shoulders, which retained curls in them. She bore a simple dress that didn’t flaunt anything about her figure but gently wrapped itself around her while the infamous Yamato sword was gripped in her hand. A smile was cross over her features at the sight of her son and he felt a smile of his own slip onto his lips.

“Mornin’.” He responded and her grin grew wider at this as she now reached the bottom of the stairs.

“I hope you slept well.” She said and brushed some strands back, “We can have breakfast before we set off to see your girlfriend, Nero.”

Nero nodded at the suggestion of breakfast as he skipped out on dinner when he met her in such a strange manner that he had no appetite for dinner but wanted to understand his emotions towards the woman he just learned about.

“Breakfast sounds great.” He spoke and Elena brightened at this.

“Wonderful,” She said and turned her head in the direction of the dining room, “Miach will have some food out shortly. We can go sit down if you want.”

Nero glanced between the two noting that his mother directed the question more towards himself rather than the two part-Demons. He shrugged and Elena nodded at this as a ‘yes’ and moved past the two, heading to the dining room where plates were laid out already along with silverware and napkins. The dining room’s bookshelf was filled to the brim with plentiful books and light blossomed down from the glass ceiling, shining on the wooden chairs. Elena took a seat at the head of the table while Nero chooses to be on her right and Vergil reluctantly sat down to her left. Vergil couldn’t help but stare at his blade which now sat across Elena’s lap and she eyed him at his gaze.

“I know how much you care about the Yamato, Vergil. I will take utmost care of it.” She reassured him but he still felt no relief or comfort at her words. Micah appeared from the doorway with platters covered in food, mostly fruits and some varieties of bread laid out before them.

“I shall receive the other food momentarily, Mistress and Young Master.” The servant spoke and Elena nodded graciously at this.

“Thank you, Micah. Once the food I out, please make sure everything is good to go for when I leave.” Elena said and Micah remained still for a moment.

“Of course, Mistress. The wards shall repair when you leave. I shall check your luggage and prepare it with the most important of items within it.” They said and turned away to head back to the kitchen, leaving the awkward family to themselves.

“Thank you, Micah. Please rest when we leave too.” Elena commented even though the servant wasn’t in the same room and she looked over to Nero, her eyes now seeing the beloved the child she has wanted to see before her.

“How was your night at the manor, Nero?” She asked him and Nero blinked at the mention of his name before nodding.

“Alright. I’m pretty good at sleeping anywhere that I can make comfortable.” He stated and she looked relieved at that, clearly worried if he was going to be alright in a place he has never been to before.

“That is good. I am glad you enjoyed your stay here even if it was for a day.” She responded and he gave her a nod at this before reaching over to grab an apple. He wiped it with his hand before bitting down on a large part of it, in which the sound filled in the silence between the family.

_It would be an interesting adventure when the whole family would leave to go see the others._


End file.
